Homecoming
by rameau
Summary: A Spin Off for AmazonTurks Operation: Assassination. What will happen when a new recruit gets a mysterious phone call and fails to notify her fellow Turks of her absence?
1. Chapter 1

She hit her head against her locker door, hard.

"What's wrong Ram girl?" Her partner and room mate Katrina asked. The redhead sauntered into the room keeping her eyes on the younger woman.

"Nothing", Ram muttered and held her breath for fifteen seconds before exhaling slowly, "I've just been bit on edge ever since Kandi moved out. I mean, I know she's just a floor from us and I'm happy for her finding Andria and everything but-"

"It's not the same. I know, I miss her too", Trina said and settled herself confortably on the bench. Sometimes Ram found herself envying that talent.

"Good to know", she said and turned to lean her back against the battered locker, "What are we going do with her room? Should we redecorate it as a guest room or something?"

"It would make a nice storage for our playthings but it's hardly practical", Trina snorted, "I would have to run back and forth every time Vincent wants to play."

"I see your point", Ram laughed and asked, "Is Vincent coming over tonight? Should I bring extra food or what ever Vincent eats"

"Yes, he's stopping by later. Just make sure there's enough liquour in the apartment", Trina replied.

"Don't I always", Ram said as her phone rang. She turned pale as she saw the number and retorted to the caller.

"_What part of Never-Call-Me-In-This-Number don't you understand?" _

"_Ram? It's time."_

"_What?! It can't be."_

"_Would I lie to you about something like this?"_

"_Okay, I'll be there in three hours."_

"Who was that?" Trina inquired and Ram could feel her eyes picking up every single clue.

"My pet stalker", the blond faked a quick smile before continuing, "I have to go but I'll see you two tonight." Ram grabbed her jacket and was half way out of the room when Trina called after her:

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Is there something you wouldn't do?" Ram chuckled and stopped by the door, "How about a new room mate? You know, for Kandi's old room? We could get a hot new guy to live with us?" Trina wrenched her eyes open and said:

"That's the best idea you've ever had."

--------------------------------------

Ram hadn't been with the Turks for that long but she all ready felt herself like a part of a large family. And of that huge family her Amazon sisters Katrina and Kandi were the ones she felt closest to. Now that Kandi had found the child she had fathered with Zack and was embracing the concept of motherhood, Ram had to learn to act with children. That was one area of life she felt most uncomfortable in but for Kandi and Andria she was willing to try.

Unfortunately the family she had chosen for herself wasn't her only family and that other family had just waltzed back into her carefully orchestrated life. Ram could have kicked herself for letting herself forget even for a minute what was in jeopardy. Among the Turks there was one labelled as clinically insane but not everyone who deserved that label got it and Ram knew this all too well.

It had taken a while for Kandi to talk Ram into joining the Turks but when she had finally given up and assented, she had had a hidden incentive. Her very first assassination was far more personal than most of her co-workers knew. Ram had loathed Granny May and she probably would for the rest of her days. If she hadn't had to take care of the whole syndicate with one hit, she would have taken great pleasure in tormenting the _sweet old lady_ for few months at least. Luckily for the young woman's psyche, Tseng had deemed it best to take care of the whole gang at once and let Ram join her Amazon sisters in action.

"I wonder what they would do without me? How long would it take for Trina to figure out that the liquor cabinet wasn't self-filling or how long would it take for Kandi-The-Vending-Machine to realize that her endless supply of delicious doughnuts wasn't as endless as she thought", Ram stopped to rid herself from such thoughts. She pouted and said to herself.

"They don't know and they will never have to find out. This damn self-pity thing only happens when _she_ calls."

Collecting herself Ram made sure no one was following her as she left the Shinra building behind. She had planned this route months ago but this was the first time she would use it for real. She had to disappear. She walked over the street and few blocks to left. She jogged to the brick wall and found the spikes she had hid before climbing up the vertical wall only to drop several meters to the ground and slipping into the sewers. Silently she made her way to her stash, grabbed the small bag and left her guns behind. Tseng would probably kill her for doing this, not to mention Kandi and Trina but there were places where she was better off without high velocity ammunition. Her knife collection was more than enough. Soon Ram found her way into a deserted building where she changed her clothes and hid the bag she had retrieved only moments earlier. Few more blocks further south a vision emerged from the scraps. The white and floating dress and soft curls were a better disguise than any other she had used. She heard a car approaching and turned up her thumb. A smile and few times of batting her eyelashes bought her a ride to north and she could finally relax.

--------------------------------------

"Thank you", Ram shouted as she watched her chauffeur drive off. She turned to clean the blade she was holding. She should have taken care of the bloody twerp without her knives but temptation to school a highway rapist had been too much. Ram just hoped that by the time Turks would hear about the neat mutilation, she would have returned to Shinra and none of her co-workers would even dream of identifying her handiwork. Ram hid the blade under her dress, kicked off her heels, jumped over the ditch and ran. Icicle Village was only few miles to the North but she headed West. Ram didn't need a map or to stop to ask for directions. She knew these parts all too well.

After an hours jog, Ram stopped up on a hill and looked down to the last valley before the sea. Nothing had changed. The cottage might have grown a little and there was one new granary. They were doing just fine without her. Ram took the last free breath before walking down to the valley. Half way there she saw an elegant and slender figure stop and then surging towards her. The long, blond braid gave the runner away and Ram quickened her steps. Soon she collided with another young woman and they tumbled to the ground. Ram knew she was getting muddy and that she would have to spent hours in the smoke room to clean her hair but she didn't care.

"I've missed you Neha", Ram screamed and got her mouth full of dirt.

"It's your own dam fault", the other dirty blond said and straddled Ram pinning her to the ground.

"I asked you to come with me", the Turk reminded her cousin and brushed her hair from Neha's face, "How come I had to hear about your upcoming wedding from auntie Azure?"

"My mother has a way of anticipating my every wish."

"As my mother has a way of discarding them", Ram said, "But I must face her eventually. Get off me Neha."

"Or what?" Neha grinned mischievously

"Or I'll throw you off", Ram answered with a matching smirk.

"Mama?!" They heard a distant cry. Ram furrowed as tenderness lit Neha's face.

"That's me", Neha said and reached her hand out to her cousin, "Shall we go? Mothers Circle awaits."

"Whoopee!" Ram said and bounced up. The girls got up and headed to the cottage and a frantic little girl.

"Look who is here!" Neha shouted as they reached the granaries. The older woman who had stepped out to console the little girl shouting for her mother, looked up. She smiled and whispered something to the little girl. They waited for the young women.

"Welcome home Roseata Azalea", the woman said and pulled Ram into a tight embrace.

"It's good to be home, I've missed you aunt Azure."

"Stop it! You'll ruing that dress!" the little girl shouted suddenly and gazed upon the cousins disapprovingly. Neha laughed and snatched her daughter into her arms nuzzling her muddy face to her daughters.

"Eww! Stop it Mama!"

"You are too young to care about such things", Neha protested.

"Don't listen to her Nella, your mother was just as prissy at your age", Azure said, "But this one here. She couldn't care less what she looked like. She fought me every time I tried to take her to the smoke room to get washed." Ram chuckled as she remembered one such occasion.

"Who are you?" the little girl asked.

"Roseata is your mothers cousin and she's here for the wedding", Azure explained, "Introduce yourself Nella."

"I am Nargella Ashy and it's a ple-le-le, it's nice to meet you", the girl said enerticly.

"And it's nice to meet you Nargella. My name is Roseata Azalea but you young lady can call me Ram", Ram promised and brushed gently some mud away from the little girls nose.

"Everyone calls me Nella", the little girl said coyly as Ram smiled brightly.

"It's a pleasure Nella!"

"Shall we go in?"

"I think it's better if I wash first", Ram declined wanting to postpone the inevitable.

"You are wise beyond your years Roseata", Azure laughed.

"No, I just know my mother", Ram laughed, "Is there smoke in the smoke room?"

"Yes, as always. I'll come with you", Neha promised.

"It's not necessary. I can find there on my own unless you've built a new one?" Ram declined.

"No. But we do need to talk", Neha said and set her daughter on the ground.

"About what?" Puzzled by her cousins words Ram tilted her head and waited.

"About the groom."


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn that bitch!" Katrina cussed as she found herself staring at the empty liquor cabinet. Ram had promised to fill it up again but the cabinet was empty and the blond was nowhere to be seen. Trina cussed passionately few more times before she got an idea. She left a note on the penthouse door and descended to the floor below. The redhead waited for the retinal scan to clear her before walking straight to her ex-room mates liquor cabinet. She didn't even note the eight year old girl eating a pizza when she grabbed the first three bottles of Tequila.

"Hey aunt Trina", Andria said, "Did auntie Ram forget to order the weekly booze delivery again?"

"No! She never forgets that. She wouldn't dare to forget it", Trina said and took her first swig.

"Then what are you doing here rummaging through mum's cabinet?" Andria asked.

"I finished our last bottle and I need something to replace the blood deficit in my veins once Vincent comes over", Trina explained and leaned over the bar trying to decide whether to steal a piece of Andria's pizza.

"Don't take food out of my daughter's mouth you slut!" Kandi shouted from across the room to Trina, "What the hell are you doing here? I thought tonight is your date night with Vincent?"

"Ram promised bring more liquor but she's running late", Trina explained backing away from the pizza and taking her fifth swig. The first bottle was almost empty.

"Ram? Running late? Doesn't sound like her?" Kandi said, "I hope nothing has happened to her."

"She knows how to take care of herself", Trina assured her Amazon sister and finished the bottle.

"Yes she does but it doesn't hurt to make sure. Have you tried calling her?" Kandi asked and pulled out two candy bars from her pockets and offered one for Trina.

"Don't I get one?" Andria complained.

"Finish your food first."

"Yes, mom", the girl retorted.

"Hey kiddo, watch it."

"You can have mine if you call Tifa to bring me two boxes of vodca and tequila", Trina promised Andria and turned to speak to Kandi, "I tried but she's not answering."

"I guess I'll have to trace her then", Kandi sneered.

"Can you? From here I mean?" Trina asked.

"Sure. As long as she has her phone with her we can find her anywhere", Kandi said and went to the office and worked her magic. Few moments later Trina and Andria heard a stunned cry.

"Shit! This can't be right."

"What is it?" Breathless Trina inquired from the door. Kandi's red streaks seemed somehow more crimson.

"According to this, Ram is in the sewers only few blocks from the Shinra building."

"What would aunt Ram be doing there?" Andria asked.

"I don't know kiddo, but according to this, she hasn't moved in hours."

"You know what to do", Trina said to Kandi and headed to her gun safe. Kandi nodded and picked up the phone.

"Hey Ak? Would Az like some company tonight?"

--------------------------------------

Ram and Neha walked up the last hill and then down the last slope to the shore.

"Do you want to swim first or inhale some smoke?" Neha asked.

"Smoke. I can swim anywhere but they don't make smoke rooms like they used to elsewhere", Ram replied and headed to the small, smoking cabin. She undressed and was in the process of counting her knives when Neha gasped.

"What?" Ram asked.

"Those scars! What happened?"

"Those little cuts? Nothing, just few training mishaps. Soon you wont even know they were there", Ram placated the hyperventilating woman, "Get inside and inhale some hot smoke." Ram pushed her naked cousin through the door and followed her. They went to the hatch and Ram sat down on the upper bench and forced herself to inhale the thick and smoky air. She soon relaxed enough and asked:

"What is this mysterious talk about your groom Neha? Didn't Ashclay want to accept your proposal?"

"That's just it. I didn't propose to Ashclay. I proposed to his older brother Greystone", Neha replied.

"What the hell were you thinking Nettle Hazard?" Ram exclaimed, "Why would you want to marry that sodden pinhead?"

"Because I love him. And he's not the man you knew Ram!" Nera replied, "I just think that you resented Greystone because our great-grandmother Auburn saw that he would be the first to marry a Moccasin woman of our age and it was always presumed that you would marry first."

"Mother presumed it, not I", Ram replied inhaling deep.

"You just feared it. I guess that's why you ran away too", Neha probed.

"You know perfectly well that's not true. First of all I didn't run away and secondly, that's not why I left. I left because of my mother. As nutty as she is, she always seems to have clear head when tormenting me and trying to bend me to her will", Ram sighed, "But let's not talk about me. What happened Neha? Why did you jilt Ashclay?"

"I didn't jilt him", Neha cried indignantly, "Nor did he jilt me. He gave me Nella and I'll be forever grateful to him but I never loved him. Once you left, Greystone finally opened his eyes and saw me for the first time. I was pregnant with Nella but he didn't care. Mother encouraged me to reconsider and to at least try few other lovers before surrendering to my true love but I didn't listen to her."

"Nor should you. I'll explore your share of the possible lovers for you", Ram giggled.

"Is it time to test the water?" Neha asked and Ram agreed. The two young woman sprinted out of the smoky hut and ran to the ocean. Their naked and soot covered bodies crashed with the waves and they swam.

--------------------------------------

"Are you sure the signal is coming from here?" Trina asked for the fifth time. She was sober and focused and that was enough to tell Kandi just how worried the redhead was.

"I'm sure", the red streaked woman replied as they crawled ahead, "We are close."

"I don't see an Amazon anywhere", Trina said dryly.

"What the hell?"

"What is it Kandi?" Trina saw her sister holding out a gun, "Is it Ram's?"

"Yes it is", Kandi pouted, "That bitch! If we find her alive, I'm going to kill her."

"Only if I don't kill her first!" Trina retorted.

--------------------------------------

"I haven't felt this good in years", Ram whispered to the wind while stretching her muscles.

"Since you last breathed smoke?" Neha asked.

"Yes. Baths and showers can only do so much. Nothing relaxes a body like an hour in steamed smoke", Ram nodded. She stepped on a rock and leaned to the wind letting it caress her skin. The salty air filled her pores and woke her senses.

"You don't know how I've missed this", Ram said and jumped to the sand.

"I think I have an idea", Neha laughed, "Are you ready to go back and face your mother."

"Did you have to bring her into this?" Ram sighed.

"Yes."

"Damn you for living in reality. I guess it's time to go back", Ram admitted and picked up her dress, "This is ruined. Your little girl was right."

"She's the smart one in the family. Let's just walk back and I'll find you some clean clothes", Neha said and went picked up her dress. Ram took her knives and threw the dress into the fire.

"You still need to telll me what great-grandmother Auburn saw in the runes for you and your hearts choice?" Ram asked as they headed up the hill.

"Why don't you look the runes yourself? You have the gift unlike the rest of us", Neha suggested and jumped to the side as her cousin sent a slow blow towards her.

"Don't you start. It's enough that mother will bring it up in the Mothers Circle and ask them to bind me", Ram groaned.

"Aunt Aquamarine wouldn't do that to you! She's still your mother", Neha protested.

"Wouldn't she?" Ram scoffed, "She wants me to continue the tradition and she wants to control me. If she would have the gift herself, she wouldn't be as controlling of me as she is."

"You might be right about that", Neha admitted, "but that doesn't change the fact that you have the gift and the rest of us don't." Ram glanced at her cousin and hesitated.

"Are you sure? What about Nella?"

"She's too young for us to know for sure", Neha said quickly, "Ram you have to face it, this family needs you and you can't spent the rest of your life running away from your responsibilities."

"I can try."

"No, you are too responsible for that. You'll come back once you are ready to settle down", Neha said confidently.

"I'm not sure as you are cousin", Ram said, "Settling down means giving birth and becoming a mother. It means choosing a father for all the children and dropping him for someone better after few years. It means sacrificing all my dreams and becoming the seer. It means giving up what I've built for myself in the city."

"Not necessarily. Things change", Neha reminded Ram, "We might be too young to remember but our ancestresses were wayfarers. We haven't always lived here."

"I know it, but a huge part of me loves this place", Ram said and looked down to the valley, "I wouldn't want to pack everything up and move our lives to somewhere else nor am I ready to give up my friends in the city. Maybe I'm lucky and the Mothers Circle will appoint you as the next leader. You were the first one to marry after all."

"That'll never happen."

"Never say never Neha. Miracles do happen", Ram countered.

"Don't even try to introduce runes to Nella", Neha forbade, "She'll ask if she's interested and Auburn will teach her if she has the gift of seeing."

"I wont, but if she asks-" Ram grinned.

"She wont!", Neha tried to hide her smirk, "Let's go in."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Vincent, wait!" Sage rushed to the elevator and stood next to the senior Turk on their way up to the penthouse. 

"Date night?" He asked and Vincent agreed with a grunt.

"Are you staying in or going out?" Sage jabbered, "I'm just asking because I thought I would surprise Ram and I wanted to make sure we wouldn't disturb you in any way." Vincent glanced at the young man decided to share the one piece of wisdom he had about the women they were dating.

"You do realize you are talking about an Amazon? Don't you?" Sage nodded.

"Then you should know these girls share everything and I do mean everything. They wont even bat an eye if one of their sisters decides to walk in and join you while you are in the middle of most intriguing session you've ever experienced." Sage flinched as he saw Vincent grin absent-mindedly.

"Do you mean that you and-"

"We are here", Vincent cut in just before the doors opened and they saw the note on the penthouse door.

"They are at Kandi's. Let's go down", Vincent said and pressed the button.

--------------------------------------

"How do I look?" Ram asked and twirled around. She was wearing some of her mothers old clothes and Neha's shoes. The light coloured jute shirt and skirts hid under them the finest leather pants and top anyone had seen.

"Like a seer", Neha laughed and earned a glare from her cousin. Ram reached for the sheepskin coat and disappeared under it.

"Dad was a big man", she said with nostalgically.

"Yes he was", Azure agreed as she stepped into the granary. She turned to talk to her daughter:

"They are waiting for you Neha. You are a mother now and you should remember your place in the Circle. I'll take Roseata there once she's finished." Ram knitted her eyebrows but nodded to Neha.

"Go on, I'm sure they'll want to hear all I've told you."

"Fine then. Have your secrets. I'll make sure I have mine when the time comes", Neha said to her mother before stepping out and heading to the main cottage.

"I keep forgetting she's an adult now", Ram said, "All I see in her is the little girl I used to play with and torment others."

"You are an adult too Ram, even if you're not a mother yet", her aunt Azure stated and stepped closer to ran her fingers through the golden locks of her niece, "Did you take care of what we discussed before you left?" Ram met the older woman's gaze steadily and nodded.

"I did. They wont bother you ever again. She is dead and so are her sons." Azure breathed deep and closed her eyes.

"I wished it would never come to this."

"They didn't give us a choice. Granny May will never bother you again and Neha will never need to know what became of her father", Ram whispered.

"I shouldn't have asked you to take care of my problem dear child. Clark was my mistake and I should have dealt with him myself." Ram grabbed her aunts hands and squeezed tight.

"Do not blame yourself. You didn't know what he was when you met him. You couldn't have known about his mother either and I'm glad I was able to help. Without this mission I wouldn't have met some great people and I wouldn't have become a part of something bigger. I have a good life in the city and I love it."

"Do you love it enough to leave this place forever?" Azure asked gently and Ram looked down. She shook her head and tried to hid her tears.

"I don't know."

"I only ask because the Mothers Circle will want to know. They want to know which is more important to you, our family or your freedom."

"How can I choose?" Ram whispered, "I love this place and I love our traditions but I also love my life in the city. And I'm not ready to abandon my friends there."

"Do they know what you are giving up for them?" Azure asked and saw Ram shake her head.

"No, they don't."

"Why is that?"

"They have their own dramatic lives to live and my problems can wait. Besides I don't know how to tell them that once I stop being a Turk, I have to take on the responsibility of leading this tribe. How do I tell them once I return here for good I can never abandon my family? How do I tell them that the lives of everyone I know and love depend on the things I see?"

"You don't, because none of that is true. Only your mother wants it to be true. We used to have more than one seer in this family and they didn't always agree. That's why there was another leader who listened to all the seers and made her decision after deliberating everything told to her." Azure explained.

"What changed that?" Ram asked.

"Some bad decisions. Few mothers decided to choose their mates according to their wealth instead of their hearts and thus they quelled the gift in their blood. That's why Aquamarine and I don't have the gift. I married for love but I didn't realize I had chosen badly. Neha made a mistake in choosing her first lover but the moment her heart turned to Greystone, Nella asked about the runes for the first time."

"Does she have the gift?" Ram asked.

"Yes she does", Azure nodded, "Neha doesn't want to see it and I'm not pushing. There's time. Grandmother Auburn has the gift and she was the last seer until you were born. Now we have three seers and I'm sure you wont be the last ones. The future wont stay hidden."

"I wish I could believe that", Ram sighed.

"You do not need to believe it. You can see it but now, Mothers Circle awaits. We must go."

--------------------------------------

"Are you sure about this?" Katrina asked when she and Kandi returned to Kandi's new apartment.

"I'm sure. Either we wake Tseng up and give him a migraine or we break into his office and take a look at Ram's file", Kandi repeated, "And to do that I need few things from my home office." The Amazons stormed into the apartment and found two men gazing upon the opened gun safe.

"Going somewhere?" Vincent asked.

"Change of plans. It's going to be a girls night out", Trina dismissed the two men and pushed Kandi to the office.

"If it's a girls night out, then where's Ram? Where have you hidden my girlfriend?" Sage's laugh died as he saw the quick glances between Kandi and Trina.

"What's happened?" Vincent asked eerily.

"She forgot to refill the liquor cabinet", Trina replied.

"And?"

"And she's missing. We found her guns and phone in the sewers and her clothes in an abandoned house south from Shinra building", Kandi said quickly, "We were just about to see what Tseng knows about her, that could help us find her."

"Why don't you just activate the tracking chip Tseng asked me to inject her?" Sage asked.

"What?" The Amazons were about to attack the blushing Turk.

"All I know that Tseng asked me to inject a small, dormant chip under her skin just in case she disappears. For some reason he thought it could happen", Sage explained, "It wasn't easy but luckily she likes knives and- umm, let me show you." Sage walked past the glaring women to Kandi's office and sat in front of the computer. A moment later he said:

"She's on the northern continent, west from Icicle Village."

"Good job Sage", Kandi said and pierced him with her eyes, "Was Ram the only one you injected with a chip?"

"Umm, no?" Kandi stood up and said:

"Wrong answer but I'll take care of you later. We need a chopper, now!"

--------------------------------------

Ram followed her aunt Azure and stepped into the humble cottage where the Mothers Circle dwelt. She stood next to the scorching fireplace and waited for mothers to settle down. She didn't speak and she didn't even look up until she was spoken to. The first words she heard were said with her mothers cold voice:

"Welcome home Roseata Azalea." Ram nodded but didn't speak. She knew her mother was wating for her to give a reason for scorn.

"Why are you here?"

"Mother Aquamarine", Ram bowed slightly before lifting her head, "I'm here to bear witness to my cousin Nettle Hazards marriage to Greystone."

"And who told you of this occasion?" her mother demanded to know.

"I did", Azure said calmly. Aquamarine glared at her sister when another weak voice interfered:

"The real question is why didn't her own mother summon Roseata Azalea the seer to attend the wedding." Ram smiled as her great-grandmother Auburn stepped to the light and opened her arms.

"Come child", she said and Ram went to embrace her. Aquamarine hadn't flinched at the rebuke of her neglect but had cringed at the sound of her daughters title.

"And why is the young seer allowed to stay away from her family and tribe?" Aquamarine demanded defiantly. Auburn didn't even look at her when she said:

"Because I've seen it. This is her path and she must travel it. It does no good to bind a child to a rock and then mock her for fearing to tread on unknown terrain when you let her go", great-grandmother Auburn said and touched Ram's chin, "We must retire and consult the runes. We cannot discuss more before that." The mothers in the Circle mumbled approvingly as Aquamarine opened her mouth to object. Azure laid her hand on her sisters shoulder and silenced her by saying:

"As you wish grandmother."

Ram took her great-grandmothers hand and lead her to the back room. There they sat on the ground next to a small fire pit and inhaled the smoke. Auburn threw a pinch of green powder to the fire and breathed deep the smoke emerging from the fire. Ram followed her example and reached to her sides. She kept her eyes closed and let her fingers do the job. She picked a small pouch which felt right in her hands and opened it. She took the plate her great-grandmother offered her and dropped the runes on it. Ram moved her hand slowly over the plate and the runes and turned the plate a little before opening her eyes. She looked at the runes and turned pale. Auburn leaned over her shoulder, nodded acceptingly and said:

"You have the gift, child. It took me weeks before I deciphered this fate but you saw it immediately."


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you see this?" Reno asked when he stepped into the elevator with his partner and showed him the picture he had just received. Rude grunted and Reno smirked.

"Aren't you going to call Kandi?"

"If I know her at all, we are late as is", the bald man replied and watched the sliding doors close.

--------------------------------------

"Do we have everything?" Sage asked and kept glancing around furtively.

"Yes we do", Trina said and checked her guns once more.

"Who is going to fly the chopper?" Kandi asked as the group of four neared the helipad.

"I'll do it", a certain redhead declared and stepped in front of the group. His bald partner came out of the chopper and Kandi scooted to him. She jumped in his arms and screamed:

"My man!"

"Did you think I would let you leave alone?", Rude asked as Kandi slid down his tall figure as if he was a pole.

"I'm not alone", Kandi pointed out and continued, "But no. I didn't think you would let me leave without you." She brushed Rude's cheek and smiled at him blissfully. A second later she was on guard again and asked:

"How did you know we were leaving right now?"

"We received a report of mutilation", Reno cut in as people got in the chopper, "A bit too neat for amateur and the markings were quite clear. Ram's has succeeded in perfecting her skills with the blades."

"And how would you know her handiwork?" riled Sage inquired. Reno smirked mischievously as he informed the younger Turk:

"Because I introduced her to them." Katrina slammed Sage to the back of his head and Vincent held him down before Sage could get his hands on Reno.

"We don't have time for this!" Katrina snapped at Sage. Vincent nailed his eyes to the sneering redhead and suggested calmly:

"Just fly."

--------------------------------------

"Are you sure about this?" Azure asked. She was sitting on the edge of the room as Auburn collected the runes and Ram went around the room opening the small hatches. The old woman nodded.

"I've been suspecting this for a long time now, but my Sight isn't what it used to be. I had to be sure and I knew Roseata would return in time for the wedding. I could wait for her opinion."

"But we can't wait any longer", Ram pointed out calmly. She was quivering uncontrollably inside but she had learnt to hide those after-effects from everyone.

"That's something we all can agree on, but what are we going to tell Aquamarine and Neha?" Azure was rubbing her temples as she felt shooting pain in her head.

"We tell as little as possible to my mother", Ram informed the older women, "You all ready have enough to deal with the wedding and everything else. We can't risk for my mother misreading the signs and causing more trouble. She only sees what she wants to see. No, this is on me and no one else needs to know."

"This is too much to deal with for a young delicate woman such as yourself Ram", Azure objected and Auburn uncharacteristically snorted.

"Auntie Azure, I am a Turk. What do you think I deal with daily?" Ram tilted her head and waited to see her aunt blush.

"I've heard stories", she admitted, "but I never thought that you would be part of something like that."

"Some stories are true, others are not. I have friends there and they are like a second family to me", Ram said, "I can't abandon them knowing what I know. We must convince the others that I still have things to learn in the city. And-"

"No", Azure shook her head as she realised what her niece was about to say.

"I don't want to see it happen any more than you do", Ram kept her voice soothing but didn't hide the steely strength under it all, "but if it's the only way, we must do it. We must make Neha face the truth, we must make her see that Nella has the gift and agree to let Auburn teach Nella."

"She fears the training", Azure said to Ram, "She was there when it started with you. She was the one who woke you up from your nightmares sweating and convulsing."

"It's my fault", Ram hung her head, "It wasn't the training that caused those horrible nights. It was the lack of training and the dreams I had of my father. I couldn't control them. And I didn't want to burden Neha with another gruesome tale. She was sad enough about her father never being a part of her life."

"Roseata, your cousin is stronger than you give her credit for."

"I know she is. I just wanted to spare her from more heartache", Ram begged for the two other women to understand. It had been so long since she had last thought about the time when she first learned that she possessed the gift her mother envied from her. Aquamarine had put off sharing the news with the Mothers Circle and thus postponed the beginning of her daughter's training. Ram's father had known but unfortunately he hadn't had any say in the matter. Then he had died in an horrible accident and Ram had been the one to find his maimed body. She had been a young girl of ten at the time and she had been haunted by these violent dreams of that very moment. Ram had tried telling about them to her mother who had brushed her words aside. After losing her first husband Aquamarine had blamed Ram for his death. Ever since Aquamarine had watched her daughter like a hawk and the only free moments Ram had had, she had experienced with Auburn during her training.

"Though your intentions were good, your actions weren't", Auburn spoke quietly, "You were a young child who didn't know better but now you are a woman and you do know better. Don't hesitate, Neha must know the truth before it's too late and she passes her irrational fear to Nella."

"I know", Ram sighed, "Shall we confront the Circle again?"

"I think it's past midnight and it's officially the day of wedding, you'll have to wait until tomorrow", Azure spoke and gazed at her grandmother expectingly. Auburn nodded in agreement. Ram was standing beside one of the hatches and she heard something alarming.

"It's not possible", she muttered to herself as Auburn guffawed.

"It's time for your two families to meet!" the old woman chortled.

"What is it?" Azure jumped up and asked.

"My sisters are coming", Ram said and headed to the door.

"But you don't have any sisters!" Azure retorted.

"I was talking about my adopted Amazon sisters. They found me even though I took every precaution I could think of."

--------------------------------------

"Is that it?" Katrina asked as Reno flew the chopper over the small farm.

"Yes it is", Kandi said checking he coordinates once more.

"Land us on that last hill", she shouted to Reno who just jerked his head and obliged. Sage was sitting still with Vincent watching over him. Kandi and Trina jumped to the ground as soon as possible and took off down the hill. Just before they reached the valley, they heard a familiar whistle. Ram was walking to them with her arms wide open and a grin on her face.

"What took you so long?" she shouted at her sisters and waited them to tackle her. Trina was slightly quicker than Kandi as the two women pulled out their guns and pointed them at the young blond. Ram threw her hands up and exclaimed:

"I'm unarmed! I don't have my guns with me."

"We know!" Trina replied with a shout, "I thought we trained you better than that. You never leave your guns behind!"

"And not in a sewer!" Kandi added, "And you don't take off without telling us where you are going!"

"I'm sorry", Ram said soothingly lowering her hands. Trina brandished her gun a bit and Ram shot her hands up again.

"I'm really sorry about leaving the guns behind. I'm sorry about leaving my phone behind and I'm sorry about leaving without letting you know where I was going. But I can explain if you let me."

"Go on", Kandi advised with a tone that would have made a weaker woman cry.

"I didn't take my guns with me because I didn't want to risk killing my mother", Ram started, "And I left the phone behind and I didn't tell you where I was going, because I wanted to protect you."

"Protect us from what?"

"From my family", Ram said and saw the gun barrels go down.

"Don't you know we are your sisters? Where you go, we go. We share everything", Kandi spoke sounding indignant, "I can't believe you didn't want us to meet your family."

"Of course I want you to meet my family", Ram said lowering her hands and stepping closer to the Amazons, "I just don't think they are ready to meet you magnificent ladies and when they are caught off guard, they can be- terrifying." After a very short silence Kandi said:

"I guess we can let this go but if you ever-"

"-leave your guns behind or pull another stunt like this, we will kill you", Trina completed the sentence. Ram nodded:

"Never again."

"Group hug!" Reno said running and tackling Ram before either Kandi or Trina had the chance to react. Ram laughed as she caught the lanky redhead in her arms and felt his arms squeezing all the air out of her lungs. Kandi and Trina laughed as well and joined in the embrace. When they finally parted Ram's eyes reached the tall sulking man standing behind two other Turks.

"Rude, Vincent", Ram nodded to the two men and turned to the third, "Sage." She stood on her toes hesitating to take a step when he spoke:

"Did you even think of me when you left without saying a word?"

"Of course I did", Ram said and walked to her boyfriend, "How could I not think of you? It's because I can't stop thinking about you that we are still together."

"You know what I want to hear", Sage said but Ram shook her head.

"I wont lie to you. You don't have a clue what those words mean to me and how everything will change when I finally say them, but I promise that you'll be there when I finally say those words." Sage searched Ram's eyes and he saw that she was speaking the truth. He shook his head surrendering and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Ram?" The blond Turk reluctantly ended the kiss and wrapped her arm around Sage's waist turning to face her cousin.

"Everyone, this is my cousin Nettle Hazard, also known as Neha. Neha these people are my second family. My Amazon sisters Kandi and Trina, their companions Rude and Vincent. The redhead trying to pick you up is Reno and this is Sage", Ram introduced everyone. Neha couldn't take her eyes of Reno but her expression wasn't one of adoration. It was one of concern.

" Nice to meet you everyone. Ram, don't you think Reno looks awfully familiar?"

"Have we met before?" Reno grabbed Neha's hand and brought it to his lips. He was just about pull Neha closer to him when Ram shrieked.

"You are right! We need to hide Reno. Quickly!"

"Why?"

"Flame?" Someone shouted from the cabin.

"Oh, it's too late", Ram said trying to sound sorry for her fellow Turk.

"Who is Flame?" Reno asked.

"He was auntie Azure's adopted son who ran away when he turned fifteen. Every single mother in the Mothers Circle adored him and they never forgave him for leaving", Ram explained, "You Reno, look exactly like him."

"That's not a bad thing, is it?"

"You are about to find out", Neha stated and pointed at the group of women nearing them. Reno gazed at the women rushing towards him and made up his mind. He straightened himself and cocked his head:

"It'll be my pleasure to reintroduce Flame to them." Ram couldn't hold back the snickering as Reno walked to meet his doom. She felt Sage's arm heavy around her shoulders as a question entered her mind.

"How did you find me? I left my phone with the guns because I didn't want you rushing after me."

"It's complicated", Sage started when Kandi interrupted him.

"Sage injected you with a tracking chip."

"You what?!" Ram exclaimed with lightings shooting out of her eyes at the man holding her.

"I can explain", Sage started but Ram stopped him smiling menacingly.

"It can wait. I think it's time for you to meet my mother." When Ram took his hand and started walking towards the cabin Sage wasn't sure whether he should consider himself lucky or not.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**_ _I'm sorry it's been a while since I last updated. But I do have a valid reason for not updating. I've been trying to write my thesis since I'm supposed to graduate this spring. I can't promise anything but I'll try to finish this particular story as soon as I can. _

* * *

As the Turks walked down to the valley, they saw a great bonfire being lit. Chanting and laughter ensued as the clothes came off and a group of women started circling the fire. The men stayed back at first but every now and then a woman would separate from the circle and pull one of them into the dance.

"What is this?" Kandi asked admiring the uninhibited demeanour.

"We are officially kicking off my cousins wedding. All the mothers dance to show that they don't have anything to hide from their mates. They pull their husbands into the dance to express the joining of two lives. This is to show to the bride what her life is going to be", Ram explained, "When the mothers end their dance it's the children's turn. Each and every single woman will take their mothers place and the bride will dance her last dance as an unmarried woman. Look, Neha is getting ready to dance." Ram threw off her coat and shirts and kicked off her shoes.

"What are you doing?" Sage asked nervously.

"I'm joining them. This is why I came here", Ram smiled and turned to her sisters, "You can come too, if you want."

"Hell yeah", Trina just said and jumped to follow.

"Did I see right?" Sage asked out loud when Trina streaked past him.

"Yes", Vincent smirked, "she has some interesting vanities and her body is just one of them." Sage shook his head and was just about to turn to Rude when Reno came running to them. He tackled his partner and breathed:

"I've died and gone to hell! Hide me now."

"What's wrong with having dozens of women pampering you?"

"They're not only trying to fat me up so I can't run away, but each and everyone of them has a daughter they want me to marry. Apparently they have nothing against me fucking their daughters, but since this Flame ran away once, they don't want to take the chance of losing me again."

"I still fail to see the problem here", Sage pointed out and saw a rare smirk on Rude's lips, "It's not like their ceremonies mean anything."

"I have my limits! I don't want to be explaining how I got hitched with some farm girl to- umm – Just hide me!" Reno brayed. Sage was about to laugh when he noticed a figure approaching. He felt a deep chill and decided to run.

"Sure, come on."

After hours of rampaging it was finally morning and Ram's tribe was starting to settle. The Turks were shown a place to doze off for a moment while the natives prepared for the rite. Ram and Neha were traipsing to her bed chamber. Nella was sleeping on her mothers bed and Ram watched her cousin melt into a happy smile. The mother covered her daughter with a rug and brushed a lock of hair away from the child's eyes.

"She's so beautiful and peaceful."

"Yes she is", Ram whispered in response, "and with training, her dreams will continue to be calm when she grows up."

"No."

"Neha, please be reasonable. Nella needs training. She has shown interested to the runes and I can feel her gift. Don't you see how she shines in her sleep?"

"No, no I don't. Don't go giving her any foolish ideas", Neha retorted quietly.

"What is it that you fear? Is it the gift itself or is it the side-effects?" Ram squatted down next to the bed.

"Is there one without the other?"

"No", Ram shook her head, "But training will help her shield from the whiplash. And there are herbs to help her cope with the nausea, which isn't as bad as it sounds. I believe it's different for each seer. Nella might not experience any discomfort at all."

"What about the nightmares?" Neha asked with tears choking her.

"You mean my nightmares? Luckily your child hasn't experienced any horrors that might come back to haunt her in her dreams. It wasn't the training that brought on the nightmares. It was the horror I felt after finding my fathers battered body and it was the scolding I was subjected to", Ram spoke as softly as she could about her sore wounds, "Nella wont have to go through that. She has you and you are much better mother than Aquamarine could ever hope to be."

"Ram, she couldn't have been that bad", Neha tried.

"She was. Maybe she had her reasons for acting that way she did. But a child knows when she's not loved. A child knows when she's nothing more than a commodity and there isn't an excuse to justify treatment like that."

They were silent for a while. Neha counted fifty of her daughters breaths before asking:

"How can you be sure? How do you know this is the best for her?"

"Nella will be safe. She'll learn to take care of herself and bear this burden. Nothing in life is certain, not even for a seer. But one thing I know, without training she'll be lost."

"I don't want to lose my daughter", Neha cried.

"You wont lose me mama", Nella comforted her suddenly, "I saw it in a dream."

"Listen to her", Ram incited. Finally Neha nodded.

"I think it's time for a wedding rite. We should get ready."


	6. Chapter 6

"We are ready. Watch the bride to descend!" The Turks turned to gaze up to the hills where a young woman was standing. She walked across the meadow and picked flowers and hay for a bucket as she moved. Everyone waited silently until a shriek escaped from the lips of a child. Neha ran to her mother and together they walked to the man waiting for them. The rite itself was short and sweet tying of a knot and casting of the runes. The mothers laughed approvingly when Nella declared after seeing the runes, that her parents would be happy together forever. Everyone waited for Auburn to confirm or refute the prediction, but Ram knew that Nella had spoken the truth. Her cousin would have a happy marriage. Instead of submitting to the insecurities of others, Auburn declared that it was time to eat.

"So what are your thoughts?" Ram asked as her fellow Turks gathered around the roasting lamb.  
"Is there going to be any more nudity?" Reno asked while reaching for the burning flesh.  
"Did you manage to convince the mothers that you're not Flame?" Rams replied with a question.  
"No, I just informed them that I only have eyes, lips, limbs and a heart for you my love", Reno smiled blissfully to Ram who guffawed.  
"Watch it red or I wont save you next time one of them comes barging in", Sage interrupted.  
"I think it's you who needs saving", Vincent pointed out to Sage as he noticed the closing Aquamarine.  
"Daughter", Aquamarine nodded to Ram who replied in similar manner:  
"Mother."  
"I need an able pair of hands to help me with the stone", Aquamarine said coldly and waited.  
"Sage is more than happy to help", Ram replied with a faked smile as she stole Sage's plate from him.  
"Follow me young man", Aquamarine said and waited for Sage to walk with her.  
"What was that?" Kandi asked while covering her lamb chop with chocolate sauce.  
"Payback for the tracking chip", Ram said nonchalantly, "He has to carry the foundation stone of Neha's new granary to where ever my mother decides to have it built."

Sage tried to hide his grimace as Aquamarine told him to move the huge piece of granite for the twentieth time. This time he was pretty sure he wouldn't need to carry it around the granaries any more.  
"Now all you need to do is to dig a hole to place the stone in", Aquamarine said and sat on the stone. Sage nodded and looked for a shovel.  
"With your bare hands", Aquamarine specified almost endearingly.  
"Naturally."  
"You probably should take that vest off first", the older woman said, "so it wont get dirty."  
"Of course." Sage obliged welcoming the warm breeze on his scorching skin. He started ripping the hay from the ground when Aquamarine made her first attack.  
"How long have you been shagging my daughter?"  
"Excuse me?" Sage retorted.  
"You heard me? When was the first time you two had sex?"  
"I don't think it's any of your business", Sage evaded turning his eyes back to the ground.  
"Of course it is. She's the fruit of my loins. My only child and curse. Everything concerning her is my business", Aquamarine stated, "Now, what are your intentions with her?" Though Sage had shivered when Aquamarine had called her daughter a curse, he didn't see any reason to lie so he spoke the truth.  
"Completely dishonourable."  
"Good", Aquamarine said and smiled, "The sooner you get her knocked up the better."  
"What?"  
"Impregnate her. Don't they teach you anything about reproduction in that city?"  
"I understand what you are saying but I don't understand why?" Sage said and faced the old woman.  
"My daughter needs a child. She's a born mother but fears to accept her fate. She needs to give birth and return to her tribe forever", Aquamarine explained, "Ram doesn't understand that I'm not just trying to make her life miserable, I'm trying to protect our tribe. We need her here. She has the gift of Sight and we need her to guide us through the storm my grandmother has seen."  
"I didn't know that", Sage whispered.  
"Of course you didn't. I didn't expect Ram to tell you anything about her true family."  
"Ram has another family in the city. It's not a traditional family but it's filled with people who love her and who would be devastated should she leave them and not come back."  
"You'll live just fine without her. I'm sure that my daughter has made sure you wouldn't even know to miss her should she disappear tomorrow", Aquamarine declared brazenly.  
"She did disappear and we did notice. That's why we are here, to take her back with us, to the city where she belongs, where she's happy", Sage felt the rage boiling within him.  
"But she made her disappearance as convenient as she could for you, didn't she?" Aquamarine pressed and Sage had to nod. He remembered seeing the box filled with letters in Ram's closet and highly organised shelves. Even her computer had a file with instructions what to do should she disappear.  
"I thought so", Aquamarine said and continued speaking with almost an apologetic tone, "See my daughter may think her life is in the city and that she's happy there but she's a country girl at heart. Nothing will ever replaced these open fields in her heart and her spirit wont soar without her blood around her. She'll never be truly happy if she abandons her fate as the leader of this tribe. You don't want her to be unhappy now do you?"  
"No I don't", Sage shook his head.  
"Good, then just plant your seed and set her free."  
"And what if she does get pregnant? Don't I have any claim over the child?" Sage asked angrily.  
"You are welcome to join our tribe as the father of her firstborn but I doubt this simple life we lead would make you happy", Aquamarine pointed out and stood up, "It's time for the mothers circle to decide my daughter's fate. Thank you for helping me with the foundation stone young man. You are free to go."  
"You can't just dismiss me like that", Sage protested.  
"I just did", Aquamarine said smugly and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N **Thank you for your kind comments. Even though I don't reply each and every review I do appreciate all feedback.  
_

* * *

"I'm going to have to steal my niece again", Azure said pulled Ram into an embrace.  
"It's time?" Ram asked and Azure nodded.  
"Where do you think you are you taking her?" Kandi asked with her squinted eyes.  
"Nowhere", Trina said in equally menacing manner.  
"It's time for me to face the mothers circle again. They are going to decide my fate and whether I should stay or leave here."  
"What?"  
"Calm down Kandi", Ram stepped to stop her sister from attacking her aunt, "Let me handle this. They are my family and I know what to do. You can come and listen, just listen."  
"I don't think that's wise", Azure tried to change Ram's mind.  
"It may not be wise but it's absolutely necessary", the young blond said with a tone her city friends hadn't heard her use before. It oozed authority and sense of entitlement, like no-one had the right to tell her they knew better. Azure nodded and left for the cottage. Ram took a step and stopped as the Turks rose to follow her. There was some deep sadness in her gaze as she said:  
"Just the Amazons, just my sisters. I've broken too many rules already. No men at the mothers circle."

Katrina and Kandi were shown a place to stand and listen as Ram walked up to her mother. She was surrounded by all the mothers in her tribe waiting for her mother to speak.  
"Now that the runes have been consulted, we can continue from where we left off", Aquamarine spoke weighing her every word, "We have to decide the fate of this young seer."  
_  
"What are they talking about?" Trina whispered to Kandi.  
"I have no idea. Did you knew Ram had the Sight?" Trina shook her head and made another mental note to strangle her room mate just as soon as she would have filled the liquor cabinet._

"Her fate is hers to decide and only hers", Auburn interrupted her grand-daughter.  
"But you yourself consulted the runes on the day she was born and you told us Roseata would lead this tribe and save us from a terrible fate", Aquamarine reminded the mothers and waited for them to catch their breath, "Her fate was decided on the day she was born."  
"You are correct, that is what the runes told me on that happy day", Auburn admitted, "But the runes didn't tell me how she would fill this destiny of hers." If looks could kill, Aquamarine would have turned into a mass-murderer on that instant.  
"Your daughter is the strongest seer I have met since I was an infant", Auburn spoke, "She can decipher her on her own. And she has done that."  
"What do the runes say?" someone cried from darkness and others repeated the question. Reluctantly Aquamarine nodded and permitted her daughter to speak.

"There's a storm coming", Ram said suddenly, "Chances unlike anything we've seen before. This tribe does need a new leader. Someone who is just, strong and courageous, but that person isn't me. The gift of sight doesn't make me a leader of this tribe. My place is elsewhere."  
_  
"Why are they acting like it's a big deal?" Kandi whispered more to herself than to anyone else, "Of course Ram belongs with us."  
"Something in the soil perhaps? All these people are nuts. I can see why she left", Trina replied.  
_  
"The runes have told me that traditions need to be mended before the new leader is ready to take over. When the last mother of the true mother's circle dies, the new seer will cast the runes and take this tribe on a long journey to a new home", Ram said without trying to hide the tears falling from her eyes.  
"Are you predicting my death, daughter?" Aquamarine squalled.  
"Not yours", her daughter said calmly, "You never were a true mother. In your jealousy you drove your only love to his death and poisoned your only child's love for you. No, I'm talking about the unfortunate fate of great-grandmother Auburn."  
"You insolent little-"  
"Quiet!" The Amazons jumped between Ram and Aquamarine with their guns at hand, "Don't you ever speak to our sister like that!"  
"Kandi, Trina, that's enough. Please let me say good bye", Ram laid her hands on her sisters shoulders and stepped to the centre of the circle. She turned to face each mother at the time and spoke:  
"My heart belongs here and I wish I can return someday, before it's too late. But right now I'm no longer part of this tribe. I have another tribe to protect and a life to save, if I can."  
"Is someone going to die?" Neha cried out suddenly and the room fell silent. Auburn nodded.  
"This dark fate has been looming at the edge of my sight for a long time. Only now that Roseata came back, have I been able to see it clearly. This shows how closely that death is tied to her and how she must be the one to stop it from happening. I am almost too old to serve my tribe", Auburn hung her head slightly and Azure rushed to support her grandmother, "All I can do is to train one more seer before I die."  
"But there isn't another!" Someone yelled. Ram's and Neha's eyes met and for the first time Ram saw the courage in her cousin, she hadn't know was there.  
"There is. My daughter Nella has the gift. She will begin her training as soon as great-grandmother Auburn sees it fit."  
"Then it's decided", Azure said clearly overwhelming her sisters objections, "Nella will be the seer and Roseata will guide us from afar."  
"May the runes guide you through all safe passages", Azure turned to whisper to Ram, "Go child. Go and be happy." Ram nodded and pulled her Amazon sisters with her out of the cottage.

"Aren't we saying good byes to your family?" Kandi asked as they ran to the Turks waiting by the chopper.  
"All my family was there", Ram replied, "When the mothers circle sends you away, there's no going back. We are going to the city. We are going home."


	8. Chapter 8

"That was a nice trip", Reno said as the Turks were walking out of the elevator and into Kandi's apartment.  
"I'm glad you loved meeting my family", Ram replied and pulled back from the crowd, "I need to get something from upstairs. I'll be right back."  
"That's what she said the last time", Trina informed the others, "You're not going anywhere alone. Not until you've restocked the cabinets."  
"Are you still complaining about that?" Ram bridled at her redheaded sister.  
"I'll go with her", Sage promised and added to Ram, "we need to talk."  
"Is that what they call it these days?" Kandi laughed at the two as Rude simply pushed her into the apartment.  
"Take all the time you need", Vincent promised and watched the elevator doors close.  
"What's wrong?" Trina asked and hung herself around him.  
"I don't know", was his reply.

"I'm sorry", Ram said when the doors were closed.  
"Sorry about what? For leaving without telling anyone or for simply not telling me anything?" Sage asked quietly.  
"For everything", Ram said and searched for Sage's eyes in vain. He was avoiding to look at her.  
"I'm sure are. I know you are", the man said submissively, "That's what makes it worse."  
"I'm so sorry Sage, I didn't think I would be gone that long and I didn't think you would have time to miss me", she said again.  
"I know you didn't think. But that's not the problem", he replied.  
"Then what is?" Ram moved little closer to Sage and took his face between her hands. She looked him into the eyes. He looked sad and all she wanted to do was to turn that sadness into happiness but something was holding her back. Sage pulled her closer and kissed her quickly.  
"I love you", Sage said and waited. She still couldn't say the words he wanted to hear.  
"I know you do", Ram replied just as the doors opened to her floor, "come inside and we'll talk more there." She was pulling away from him.  
"What's wrong with you?" Sage asked suddenly with disgust in his voice, "I tell you that I love you and all you can say is 'I know'?"  
"Sage, please."  
"No don't try to placate me. I've been waiting for you to say you love me for a long time, but you always find a way to slither away and redirect my focus. I should have accepted it by now."  
"You should have accepted what?"  
"That you don't love me and you never will." Ram flinched back and shook her head:  
"Don't say that."  
"Why not? It's the truth. You can't say the words nor do you tell me anything important about yourself. I had to find out from your mother that you have the Sight!"  
"My mother told you? She had no right to do that!" Ram shouted.  
"No she didn't. You should have been the one to tell me", Sage shouted back.  
"I know, I know. But you don't know what it was like for me to grow up with the gift. It's not something I wish to reminiscent daily."  
"All you needed to do was to tell me about it once. Just once", Sage said and stopped the elevator doors from closing.  
"Should I tell you now about everything I went through? Would that make you happy?" Ram asked with anger flaming in her eyes.  
"No", Sage shook his head, "Just tell me what you want form the future."

Her face turned white. The runes flashed in front of Ram's eyes and she asked:  
"Do you mean for us? What I want for us?"  
"Just you. Do you want to go back to that place?" Sage asked and to his horror she nodded.  
"Someday yes. I loved that place when my father was alive. It's a great place for children to grow up and the people, most of the them are nice. With all their faults, they are my family. You want a family don't you?" Ram asked.  
"I don't know", he said.  
"I don't want to start a family right away either. Just come in and-"  
"No I can't", Sage shook his head. All the things Aquamarine had said echoed in his head. He didn't know which was worse: Walking away from Ram now or risking losing her to her evil mother if she would get pregnant.  
"I can't keep this up. I have to get out while I still can. It's over between us." Sage let go of the doors and let them close as Ram had frozen at the penthouse door.

An hour later Ram walked into Kandi's apartment only to find Kandi and Trina taking tequila shots.  
"There she is", Trina said and reached for more tequila.  
"What kept you for so long? Or should I say who?" Kandi laughed, "Where is he? Can he walk still?"  
"He can walk just fine. He walked out on me", Ram said and took the bottle Trina offered her.  
"What happened?"  
"My mother, or me, or both", Ram said and took a long swig of tequila.  
"Should we take her out now? You're mother I mean? It's no trouble at all", Kandi asked already stretching her fingers.  
"There's no need for that. She's my problem and I'll deal with her later. Right now we have more pressing matters at hand."  
"Like castrating Sage?"  
"No Trina", Ram shook her head, "He did nothing wrong. It's probably better if Sage and I are apart for a while. You two remember the death I spoke about at the mothers circle?" The other Amazons nodded and Ram continued:  
"I need you to promise me that you wont tell anyone else what you heard there. Changing someone's fate, saving them from a certain death is a delicate thing and I don't want to risk causing more harm. One of the Turks will die if I wont stop it. Will you help me?"  
"What are sisters for?"  
"Hell yeah."  
"Thank you. Is there any more of this tequila", Ram asked as she finished the bottle, "I really need to get drunk right now."  
"Welcome home sis."

* * *

_**A/N **And that was it. I have some more ideas but they aren't part of this story and I plan on forwarding them to AmazonTurk. She can either use them part of her **Operation Assassination **story or discard them. Should I find more time and inspiration I might end up writing a one shot or two. But as I said before, this spring is busy. Thank you for your interest.  
_


End file.
